Choices
by evil123
Summary: Ginny's forced to slave away for the Malfoys. Rated M for sexual content later... nd umm sry i suck at reviews, but i promise it's good :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** so this is the first chapter.. not all the chapters will be this short, this is more like an introduction.. so yeah.. but enjoy, and don't forget to review! All comments appreciated! Well… don't be too harsh :P

Chapter One

"Ginny, duck!" Harry shouted. Ginny dodged another spell. The Death Eaters were closing in on them now.

"You can't run forever," Bellatrix laughed. "Silly girl…" Ginny took a few steps backwards, so that she was back to back with Harry.

"I love you," she whispered, as they faced their enemies together, perhaps for the last time.

"I love you too," he said, bracing himself. Together they fought on, Ginny shouting out defensive spells as Harry threw offensive spells at the remaining Death Eaters. It was no use. They were both tired, and more and more kept coming up to meet them. Suddenly Ginny felt a strong gush of wind, coming from above her. A phoenix swooped down.

"Fawkes?" Harry looked almost more surprised than she did. Fawkes swooped down and Harry grabbed hold of the majestic bird's tail.

"GINNY!" he screamed. "TAKE MY HAND! QUICK!" Ginny quickly complied, and the bird soared up into the sky. Harry could still hear the angry cries of the Death Eaters below them.

"Guess we did it again," Ginny grinned up at him, struggling to keep her grip on his hand.

"Guess so," he laughed. Suddenly they heard a shriek. Ginny looked down to see Bellatrix, running to keep up with the bird, and aiming curses at them as she went.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shrieked, as Fawkes flew higher up.

"Missed us again!" Harry laughed. "Losing your touch?"

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed after them.

"Close but no cigar!" Ginny teased.

"Erm, Gin, no one says that," Harry said, as Ginny giggled.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! IMPERIO!"

"Hey, shut up down there!"

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix's last attempt struck home. As Ginny's body twitched in pain, she started to let go of Harry's hand…

"Ginny, don't let go!" Harry said desperately.

"Make it stop… make it stop, oh please…" Ginny's fingers started to slip away from his hand.

Harry's eyes widened as Ginny started to fall.

"GINNY!" Harry pulled at Fawkes, willing the bird to go down, but the bird continued in its relentless flight west. "I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!"

Ginny heard only these last words as she fell to the ground with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ginny woke up with a huge headache. Feeling dizzy, she tried to get up only to find that she seemed to be chained to the floor. Desperately, she tugged at her chains, trying to break free.

"You're wasting your time," a voice said from behind her. She looked up into Bellatrix's snarling face.

"Come to finish me off when I can't defend myself? How terribly _brave_," Ginny said, chains forgotten.

"You're one to talk about courage… running away from danger and all," Bellatrix sneered. "Anyway, now you have nowhere to run to…" Ginny felt fear overwhelm her for the first time in very long.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny said, keeping her voice calm.

"The question is not what I'm going to do… but what my dear friend is going to do with you. You will be serving as a maid in the Malfoy mansion. Bound by spells, so don't even think about disobeying or running away."

"I'd rather die," Ginny spat.

"So would I… but the Dark Lord seems to think that humiliating you would be more fun," Bellatrix said with an evil smile.

"What a sadistic bast—ouch! What was that for?"

"What do you think? Now get up. Don't you want to look presentable for your new master?" Ginny stayed seated. "Suit yourself. Goodbye… and good luck!" Bellatrix flipped her long hair back and left the "prison".

_Now what?_ Ginny waited in the darkness, entertaining herself by counting the number of cracks in the wall. She had gotten to 156 when a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Get up!" Narcissa Malfoy barked. Ginny felt herself shake as she struggled to stay on the ground. She was as bound to that family as a house-elf would be. Her head ached with the effort of disobeying until she could take it no longer. She stood up, folding her arms stubbornly.

"When Harry finds me…" Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"_If_ Harry finds you. He hasn't so far, has he? It's been a month you know," Narcissa drew her wand and stepped lightly towards Ginny. Tapping the chains with her wand, she muttered a few words and Ginny felt them fall away.

"A month?" Ginny asked, dazed. Narcissa hit her on the head.

"Only speak when spoken to. Now, come along then, follow me!" Narcissa walked out, and Ginny tagged along, feeling very much like a helpless puppet.

Once outside, Narcissa grabbed hold of her hand and together they apparated into what Ginny thought must be the Malfoys' mansion.

"Right. House rules: work or you'll be punished. That's it. Now scrub the floors, they're _filthy_."

"Can I have my wand?"

"Oh I don't think so," Narcissa burst out laughing as she stalked out of the room.

"Great, just great," Ginny said, bending down to the floor where a rag suddenly materialized.

"NO TALKING," a short man in a painting behind her shouted. Ginny bent down, and got to work.

A/N: so that's chapter two… I think I'm going to post a chapter like every two/three days, if there are enough reviews… so review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"GINNY! GINNY!"

"Coming madame," Ginny said through gritted teeth. She had been at the Malfoy Mansion for two months, and they had been by far the hardest months of her life. Even worse, there had been no sign of Harry.

"GINNY!"

"I'm here," Ginny said, panting slightly as she ran into the room.

"I have news for you," Mrs. Malfoy said happily. Ginny suppressed a groan. _News_ meant more work for her.

"News?"

"That's right. My darling son Draco will be coming to visit for his birthday, and I want the whole place completely spotless by then, understand?"

"You always do," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"You can go now, you're dismissed." Ginny turned to leave. "Ginny… are we forgetting something?" Ginny gritted her teeth and turned back to Narcissa. She forced a sickening smile on her face as she curtsied. "Good. Now go and check whether Lucius needs anything." Ginny left, heading towards the Malfoys' bedroom. As she reached out to knock, she heard strange sounds coming from the other side. Putting her ear to the door, she tried to figure out what was going on. She sprang back with an "oh!" of surprise.

"Oooh Lucius," a female voice was shouting in ecstasy. Ginny smiled to herself. So Lucius was looking for pleasure elsewhere than his wife… this could play to her advantage. Trying to look innocent, she ran to find Narcissa Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Narcissa asked sharply. "Get back to work!"

"But madame!" Ginny said, in what she hoped was a frightened voice. "There's a… a mo-monster… in the… the house!" Narcissa burst out laughing.

"The very idea! A monster in this house! Don't be silly girl!" Narcissa eyed the now shivering girl. "Where do you say it is? I'll get rid of it, I happen to be very experienced when it comes to dark magic creatures."

"In your bedroom… I heard noises… please…" Ginny said, shuddering.

"Very well. But you're coming with me. If it's dangerous, _I_ certainly won't be the first to go in…" Narcissa laughed harshly, and Ginny followed her upstairs to the bedroom. Narcissa didn't stop. Kicking open the door, she shoved Ginny into the room. Ginny looked away quickly, but Narcissa got the full view. Her beautifully-built husband was pounding into a woman, who must have been somewhere in her twenties. The woman's back arched as she moaned and Lucius forced himself into her one last time. Then they lay back on the bed, spent. And that's when Lucius noticed Narcissa, standing horrified in front of them.

"Lucius…" she whispered. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Ginny could see she was furious. Ginny had only time to see the hurt mingled with the fury in Narcissa's face before she was slapped really hard on the face. Then Narcissa walked out of the room, her head held high as she tried to keep whatever dignity she had left. Lucius sighed and got up, not bothering to hide his naked body. He grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her out of bed, and Ginny discretely hid her eyes as she made her way out of the room.

"Stay there!" Lucius shouted, and Ginny stopped. He pulled the woman over to an old mirror. The woman reached up and kissed him lightly before touching the mirror and disappearing. Lucius then proceeded to put on his robes before turning to Ginny. "You have done a _very_ bad thing… don't forget, your freedom lies in my hands. Naughty girls should be punished…" Ginny stepped away from him, cursing herself for what she had done.

"I didn't know… I mean, I thought it was a mon—"

"Shut up!" Lucius said, throwing her up against the wall. Ginny let out a small cry of pain. Lucius brought out his wand… Ginny ducked just as the spell hit the wall.

She ran out of the room, fingers in her ears so she wouldn't hear any commands. She ran down the stairs and down countless corridors before she found what she was looking for, a small hole in the wall where the laundry was pushed through every morning: her escape route. She had been waiting for the right moment to use it, and now was it. Making herself as small as possible, she forced her way through. Then she ran for her life, forgetting that she had no money, no idea where to go from there and was bound to the house like a house-elf. She got to the gate and threw it open, but as she tried to leave she found a type of invisible wall stopping her.

Pushing herself mentally and physically against it, she heard someone approaching. Desperately, she started crying and shouting for help, hoping that someone on the outside would hear, and be able to get her out using magic. She was blinded by her tears, and it started to rain. She had no time to wonder why no one had been sent after her, eventually she simply sat down, exhausted.

"Fancy finding you here, _Weasley_," a voice said from above her. Ginny didn't bother looking up to check who it was. She could have recognized that voice anywhere. It was Draco Malfoy, come to make her life more of a living hell than it was already. Resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn't get away, Ginny picked herself up with as much grace as she could muster, and looked deeply into his eyes. _Where are you Harry?_

A/N: So that is (obviously) chapter three… hope u enjoyed… don't forget to REVIEW :P honestly it's what keeps me writing ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Draco Malfoy broke the eye contact first. Shaking his head at her dirty state, he walked away from her, towards the mansion, leaving her alone again. Ginny started to cry again. Everything was so wrong… everything. She shut her eyes. There was no way to get out of this hellhole. She would just have to… what? Even she didn't know. Ginny started to cry again, sobbing for what she lost in these past months, wondering what her friends had gotten to… Were they looking for her? Voldemort had hundreds of followers now, and everyone else was hiding away, trying to do what they could to help each other, and to survive.

Slowly she got up and made her way back to the mansion. She was hungry, and she knew nothing would be gained by staying there.

"Finally! Where have you been?" screeched Narcissa. "I've been out of my mind with worry! There's a huge stain on one of the curtains… Did I not make it clear that I wanted everything to be _perfect_ for Draco's arrival?"

"Sorry," Ginny said, lowering her eyes.

"You should be… you should be, lousy good-for-nothing—"

"Draco's here by the way," Ginny said, cutting her off. Narcissa jumped up and down squealing. Ginny rolled her eyes and left the room, looking for something to clean.

88888888888

For the next few days, Ginny avoided Draco as much as possible. She cleaned every room in the house from top to bottom except for Draco's. No one seemed to notice, and Ginny didn't want to go in there for fear of what she would find.

"GINNY!" Ginny ran into the dining room.

"Food not warm enough?" she asked dully.

"Don't be cheeky," said Narcissa, angrily. "Draco says his room hasn't been cleaned all week. Go do it now." Ginny left obediently before any more tasks could be given her—she was rather tired. Walking into Draco's room, the first thing she noticed was how messy it was. Books all over the floor, broken objects lying around, used parchment, and a lot of random junk. It took her an hour to clean up one side of the room, and by the time she got to the second half Draco had finished dinner and had come to check up on her progress.

"Come to gloat?" she asked, through gritted teeth.

"Partly," he smirked.

"If I had my wand…"

"But you don't, do you? No, that goes on the shelf." Ginny snapped. Throwing herself onto Draco, she reached for his wand. He wrestled her to the ground easily, and laughed. Suddenly he bent down really low, so that his head was inches away from her own.

"Don't forget your place Ginny," he whispered. "I don't _want_ to hurt you, so don't give me a reason to."

"Let me go," she said, acidly.

"Draco! Enjoying the maid? Very well, you can have her. She's been more trouble than use here, and I dare say you'll know what to do with her." Lucius Malfoy was standing in the doorway, laughing. "I'll leave you to your games then." With a wink, he left.

Draco got off her, sighing.

"Well you brought it onto yourself you know," he said.

"Tell him you don't want me, tell him… tell him I'm staying here…" Ginny said, her voice urgent. _This is all I need. _

"No. I need a new maid. And who knows, maybe, if you're lucky, you might even get the chance to be more than that," Draco said, with a roguish wink. A sudden idea came to Ginny. Flipping her red hair back, she approached Draco, touching his arm playfully.

"I'd like that," she said in a low voice. "You could set me free… we would run away together…" Ginny moved closer to him, about to slip her arms around his waist. Draco backed away.

"Don't take me for an idiot, because I'm not. I was _kidding_. Urgh, _me_ with _you_? I don't think so. Now get out, because I have to pack."

Furious at being rejected by _Malfoy_, she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. _How dare he! OBVIOUSLY she didn't like him in that way either… She liked Harry… _She laughed at herself for acting the way she had.

"Have you packed?" Narcissa asked her, when she saw Ginny.

"I don't have anything to pack," Ginny answered, knowing that Narcissa had only asked to torture her further. Ginny stood stonily in the corner of the room as Narcissa and Lucius said goodbye to their only son.

"Coming?" smirked Draco.

"Do I have a choice?" she retorted.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted, and she felt her body fill with unbearable pain…

"Dad, stop! It's ok," Draco said, calmly. Lucius lowered his wand. Ginny eyed Draco insolently as Narcissa removed the spells binding her to the house. Once that was over, Draco placed his own spells on her. Flinching away from his wand, she held her ground, wishing she was somewhere else… somewhere far away…

"Done," Draco said, putting away his wand again. Then he took hold of her wand, and waved to his parents as they disapparated. Ginny was going to Draco's recently built mansion—for better or for worse.

A/N: chapter four! YAY:P as always, review... it only takes ten seconds, and so yeah.. REVIEW haha tell me what you think.. should i continue with this fic or not?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Home sweet home," Draco said, letting go of Ginny. "Feel free to explore for the next five minutes, and pick a room. I have business to attend to." Draco left her standing alone in the hallway. Ginny looked around.

"Wow," she whispered. For the next three minutes she wandered around aimlessly, and it was at that point that she found the perfect room. It wasn't as big as some of the other rooms, but it was bigger than the one she had at home was, and it was beautifully furnished. She threw herself onto the bed, which was exquisitely soft. She found a small adjoining bathroom and even a little wardrobe that had clean robes she could use.

"I see you've found a room," Draco said, arms crossed. For a moment Ginny felt worry rush through her. Draco seemed to sense it because he then said, "It's ok. You can keep it. It's not that big compared to the other rooms anyway. Though it's probably huge for you, considering where you used to live." Draco laughed, and Ginny was suddenly very quiet.

"You're probably right," she said, looking outside. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her family, and how much she missed them and the Burrow.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Ginny turned around, surprised at the sudden apology.

"It's ok… I mean it _is_ true."

"There are better things out there than money anyway," Draco said, almost gently. Ginny felt something in her stomach flutter, and she stifled it immediately. "Now get back to work." Ginny smiled. The old Draco was back. She started to walk out when a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Which is your room?" she asked him.

"Oh," he said, smirking. "It's the room next to this one."

"I'll be sure to lock the door then," she replied shortly.

"Don't bother, there's no lock." Her face red, she shoved past him and got to work.

After about an hour of grueling work, Draco called her to his study.

"What?" she asked, rather rudely.

"_Sex god Draco_," he said firmly.

"What are you on about?" she asked, bewildered.

"You can refer to me as _Sex god Draco_," he said, fighting to keep his face straight.

"I will _not_," she said stubbornly.

"Oh yes you will."

"Oh no I won't."

"Master Draco?" Ginny considered this for a moment.

"No."

"Just master then?" Ginny sighed.

"All right then. Master."

"Anyway, on to more pressing matters. I'm having guests over, and you can't present yourself in that state. Wash yourself, brush your hair, get clean clothes… whatever you need to do," Draco said, dismissing her. Relieved, Ginny left to take the first shower she had taken in a _very_ long time.

When Ginny was clean, she went back to work, wondering why she hadn't seen any of Draco's guests yet.

"GINNY!" She rushed over to where the voice was coming from. "GET THE BLOODY DOOR!" Changing directions, she headed for the door. Opening it, she quickly hid her face, ashamed, but it was too late.

"Ginny Weasley, a maid!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter. Ginny waited for the laughter to subside before leading her grudgingly into the breathtaking dining room.

"Make yourself comfortable," Ginny said, struggling to stop herself from adding the word "bitch" at the end of her sentence.

"Whatever. Get me some coffee will you?" Ginny left to make the coffee just as Draco walked in.

"I'll have one too," he told her. Ginny came back moments later with two hot cups of coffee. She had been debating putting something very nasty into Pansy's cup, but had decided against it. She didn't want to be punished any more than she had to be.

In the end, it didn't matter anyway. There was no sign of Pansy or Draco, and she suspected they had gone up to his bedroom, which was, unfortunately for her, right next to hers. She climbed the stairs, and made her way into her bedroom. Making sure the door was closed, she changed quickly and got into her bed, trying to ignore the moaning and groaning that could be heard from next door. Try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from feeling just a little jealous… after all, she thought sleepily, Draco had the body of a young god… and there had certainly been a lot of girls at Hogwarts who had been pretty anxious to climb right into his bed at night… every night.

A/N: so this chapter is OK.. not the best but oh well don't be too harsh :P REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ginny woke up feeling grumpy, and her mood didn't improve when she saw Pansy Parkinson wearing Draco's bathrobe and sipping coffee.

"Good morning," she grunted.

"Whatever," Pansy said, not bothering to look up. Ginny's hands curled up into fists and it took all her self-control not to punch Pansy. Draco walked in carrying another cup of coffee.

"Good morning my love," he said, settling himself next to Pansy and kissing her on the cheek. "Get us more coffee, Ginny. These are becoming cold." Ginny was glad to have an excuse to leave the room. She couldn't explain the feeling that was burning her insides, eating away at her… She returned to find the couple feverishly kissing again, with a lot of tongue work. Ginny looked away embarrassed as she put down the cups of coffee. Draco pulled away from Pansy almost reluctantly as he picked up his cup.

Pansy smiled evilly at Ginny, and Ginny took this to mean that she should leave very quickly or she'd be in big trouble.

"Ginny," Pansy purred. "Would you mind running upstairs to Draco's room and getting me my slippers? I think I left them under the bed last time I came here." Ginny ran upstairs to retrieve the slippers. She set them down next to Pansy's feet and started to walk away.

"Ginny," Pansy said again.

"Yes?"

"Could you please go and get me my camera? I want you to take a picture of me and Draco," Pansy smiled sweetly as Ginny stomped back up the stairs.

"Say cheese," Ginny said, as she held the camera. Pansy didn't smile. Instead she reached over and kissed Draco, indicating with her hand that Ginny should take the picture like that. Grinning, Ginny zoomed in on a pimple she had noticed on Pansy's face earlier, and took the picture. Ginny left the camera on the table and started to leave.

"Ginny? Could you just run upstairs and get me a cushion for my back?" Ginny trudged up the stairs again and returned with a pillow. This time, Ginny almost ran out of the room, but she was soon stopped.

"Ginny?"

"NO! SHUT UP! Get your own bloody stuff! You wouldn't mind would you? What are you, handicapped?" Ginny took a deep breath and sprinted out the room and up the stairs, into her room. Ten minutes later, someone called her name again, but it wasn't Pansy.

"You did a very stupid thing," Draco said quietly. "I can't let you embarrass me like that again. I _command_ you not to."

"Sorry," Ginny said, not daring to look at him.

"Now I will be going out this evening, and I'm trusting you to behave while I'm gone. Not that you can do much, but just remember that any mess you make, you'll have to clean up yourself. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Draco turned to go.

"What do you see in her?" she said softly, but if Draco heard, he continued on his way out. As soon as she heard the door close, she lay back down on her bed. _Oh, Harry… what's taking you so long? Why haven't you saved me yet? You said you'd come back for me… Why didn't you? Where are you? Have you forgotten me? I haven't forgotten you… _

Ginny closed her eyes and went to sleep. Hours later, she woke up with a start.

"GINNY!" The shout was one of pain, and she rushed downstairs. Draco was lying on the ground, badly bruised. It would be so easy to take his wand and run…

A/N: chapter six is up! by the way, this will be the last i can post for about a week, as i hav 2 go to France... so yeah i'll probly post next sat/sun :P review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Despite wanting to escape very badly, Ginny couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't leave him like that. Instead, she dragged him onto a couch nearby, and left to find a wet cloth and some ice. She was back moments later, but by that time it was obvious that he would need more than that.

"Draco?" she asked tentatively. Draco's eyes were very alert. "I can't do all this with a wet cloth…"

"Take…" Draco gasped with the effort of speaking. "Take my… my wand. It's ok, just do it." Ginny reached over and took the wand from his bleeding hand. Quickly, she recited all the healing spells she knew that might prove useful to his feeble condition. Half an hour later, Draco looked as good as new, though his body still ached and Ginny didn't know what to do about the small scar near his ankle.

"How do you feel?" she asked, for the hundredth time.

"Better," he said, his eyes never leaving her face. "I need to wash this blood off though."

"What you need is a nice warm bath. That's what I always have when I hurt all over… do you want me to go prepare one for you?" Ginny asked, tiredly.

"Yeah… please…" Ginny got up and did as she had suggested. Then she helped him off the couch and up the stairs into his bathroom. He stumbled a lot and he seemed exhausted. He started to take off his robe as she turned to go but it was soon clear to both of them that he was incapable of it. He was still too weak.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I'll do it tomorrow." Ginny didn't know what made her do it. It might have been her anger at Harry for not showing up, or maybe that strange sensation she had felt so often around Draco in the last two days. All she knew is that she went over to him, and started easing off his robe, until he stood, almost completely naked in front of her. She blushed, and began to mutter apologies as she backed away towards the door.

"Ginny," he said softly. "Come here." His voice held so much power that she found it impossible to resist. Stepping closer, she shivered with anticipation. He bent down slightly, just enough so his head was level with hers.

"Thanks," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered again, longing for something more to happen, but it didn't. Instead, he turned his back to her, and she took that as an indication to leave. She left the room, and when she was back in her bedroom she chided herself for forgetting Harry so quickly and for nearly giving in to her body so readily. And yet, part of her still wished that Draco had done more than just whisper in her ear…

A/N: so i'm back! nd i hav posted this chapter haha.. nd ummm that's it. but review! next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or on monday :P


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here's chapter eight… enjoy! (and review :P)(or else I'll or else you)(and then you'll just be very confused)(which you probably are now too…)

Chapter Eight

"So what happened yesterday anyway?" Ginny asked, as she poured Draco a glass of water. Draco yawned.

"It's a long story," he said, stretching. He felt much better since last night.

"A story you're going to tell me, right?" she laughed.

"Only if you're a good little girl today and you do all your chores," he said, grinning as he accepted an apple from her.

"Then you'll tell me?"

"_Maybe_," he said, taking a big bite out of the apple. Ginny didn't know how it happened, but it seemed like after the last night's events they had become… _friends?_

"Tell me now!" she said, pouting, and he laughed again. Neither of them mentioned the work she was meant to be doing. After a couple of hours of sitting on Draco's bed, and talking about old days at Hogwarts ("You were such an asshole!" "You were friends with loony _Luna_!"), Draco finally got up first.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" he teased. Ginny groaned.

"If you make me scrub that toilet _one more time_ I swear I'll commit suicide! Ah ha! And then what will you do?"

"Resurrect you from the dead so you can do it."

"You're the laziest guy I've ever met!"

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes!"

"Oh well. Nobody's perfect!"

"And I'm nobody!" they said together, and cracked up laughing.

"Want to play Exploding Snap?" he asked, after a while. Ginny giggled.

"Ok, but I'm warning you, I'm REALLY good at that game!"

"I was first-prize winner of the Exploding Snap competition for five years in a row though," he told her.

"Really?" Ginny asked, awed. He started laughing again. "Wait a minute… there is no Exploding Snap competition, is there?"

"No shit Sherlock." Ginny threw a pillow at him.

888888888888

The next five days were among the best of Ginny's life. She and Draco became the best of friends, almost inseparable, as they spent hour after hour joking around and having fun… She would never have thought she'd actually become friends with Draco Malfoy, who had been her enemy at school.

"Ginny!" Ginny opened her eyes a little reluctantly.

"What?"

"Make breakfast, I'm starving!"

"I'm half-asleep!"

"Then wake up!"

"Go to hell!" Ginny shut her eyes again, but Draco walked in and pulled the blinds open. Then he carried her away from her bed and into the kitchen.

"There, I've done the first part, now the rest is up to you," he grinned, setting her down on the floor.

"Go away," Ginny mumbled into the floor.

"What's that?"

"GO AWAY!" Ginny repeated loudly.

"Ok, but I want pancakes for breakfast," he said, leaving. Ginny waited until he was gone before getting up and making the pancakes. She carried them into the dining room where he sat, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Any news?" she asked eagerly.

"No," he said, folding it abruptly and putting it out of sight.

"Oh," Ginny said, disappointed.

"Want some?" Draco asked, pointing to the pancakes.

"Sure," she said, stomach grumbling.

"Ok, ingredients are in the kitchen," he laughed as she hit him playfully and left the room. "Hey Gin!"

"What?" she called out from the kitchen.

"Best friends forever!"

"Best foes forever," she corrected.

"No, best _friends_," Draco said, and Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair, as she busied herself making more pancakes. She came back holding a plateful.

"Best friends forever," she agreed, setting the pancakes down on the table.

"And best friends make sacrifices for each other, like if you dropped your pancakes on the floor, I would give you mine, and you, of course, would do the same for me," Draco said, helping himself to her pancakes as she laughed.

"Best friends don't steal your wand and make you their slave either!" she said, but inside, she knew she didn't mind quite so much anymore…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ginny giggled as she and Draco looked through old photo albums.

"You sure were different," she said, pointing to a picture of him in his second year.

"Times change, people change," he answered. Ginny smiled. She and Draco had spent quite a lot of time together in the last month, and though the house wasn't at its cleanest, Draco was talking about hiring more help and Ginny felt like things were looking up for her. She was, however, finding it increasingly difficult to quench the things she was starting to feel around him…

"I'm going to go get a drink," she said. "Be right back." He nodded and she walked out. She stopped.

"Oh, and Draco?" she added, as an afterthought. "No hiding pictures when I'm gone." He laughed and she hurried off. She drained her glass of water and as she started to get back to Draco, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Gin, get the door will you?" Draco shouted, and Ginny ran and threw open the door. She staggered backwards in surprise.

"Pansy… how wonderful it is to see you again," she managed.

"That's _Miss Parkinson_ to you," Pansy said, laughing as she gave Ginny her fox fur. "Handle that carefully, it cost a bundle. More than your life's worth."

"And probably more than yours," Ginny whispered under her breath. "DRACO! You have a visitor!" Draco walked down the stairs and embraced Pansy.

"Ginny, get us some coffee," Draco told her, as he led Pansy into the living room. Ginny stared after him, open-mouthed. She had been enjoying her break from all the tasks she had been given in the past months, and it was all over. _So he's already forgotten how much I helped him that night_, she thought angrily. _As well as the fact that we're supposed to be friends! _Making sure to put a sickeningly large amount of sugar in each cup, she returned, smiling.

They were gone. Ginny left the cups on the table and made her way upstairs, where she could already hear giggling and small cries of pleasure from next door. Sighing, and wondering why she even cared… she had Harry after all… she went into the bathroom and took a long bath. She must have dozed off, because when she opened her eyes, the giggling and movement next door had stopped, and she could very faintly make out the door in the entrance hallway closing. She got out of the bathtub and dried herself off, picking out new robes from the wardrobe and brushing her hair carefully. She looked out the window and saw Pansy kissing Draco one last time. She felt jealousy surge up inside her like an angry snake.

Then, without thinking, without knowing, but just feeling, she sat down and cried. Tears poured down her cheeks like never before, and her mind told her she was useless… that no one wanted her… no one cared about her… not Harry… not her family… not her friends… not even Draco… that she was all alone in the world… Sobbing, she searched around the bathroom until she found what she was looking for. Holding the cold, hard metal to her throat, she decided to end it all right there. Her life, to her, was over. She felt like a broken soul, and with no one to share her pain, it was too much for her. She was sick of all the disappointments… _Who would notice if I'd die today? Draco has Pansy… Harry has obviously forgotten me… as have my family and friends. _Sobbing hysterically, she held the knife closer to her neck.

"Goodbye," she whispered. There was knocking at the door, but she ignored it. Taking the small knife, she got ready to make the single clean cut that would end her life.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco stormed into the bathroom, knocking the knife aside. Ginny looked into his furious face, and felt afraid.

"I was just… just—"

"Just making the biggest mistake of your life, you idiot," he shouted at her, and she started crying again.

"I didn't know what to do… I-I—"

"You didn't have to attempt bloody suicide!" Draco's voice echoed through the room, and made her feel guilty, which just added to her tears.

"I thought it all for the best," she whispered. Draco was crying too now and he picked her up effortlessly and carried her into her room, where he set her down on the bed.

"Oh, Ginny, you idiot…" he said, over and over again as he held her close. "Don't do that ever again, understand?"

She nodded weakly. Draco held her even more tightly, trying to forget the fact that he had almost lost her… almost lost her forever. Draco shut his eyes and promised himself he would never, ever let anything happen to her…

A/N: Ok, a bit of a depressing chapter there… but oh well :P REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Ginny, wake up," Draco whispered gently into her ear. Ginny woke up slowly. She smiled up at him, before remembering what had happened less than 24 hours ago.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking… It was stupid and I'll never do it again, ever. I was just feeling so low about… about a lot of things and I guess I wanted the easy way out… won't do it again, honest…" Ginny felt suddenly ashamed of herself. She hid her face, wishing she could take it all back… She started to cry again, realizing how close she had come to losing everything over a moment of weakness…

She felt strong arms wrap around her as she buried her head in Draco's chest.

"It's ok Gin, it's over now, don't worry about a thing," he cooed. Suddenly Ginny felt very childish.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Draco swore, solemnly, making her choke on her tears in her effort to laugh.

"If you hadn't come in at that moment…" she shuddered, as they both struggled to push the moment out of their minds, repressing it.

"Hey, for a change, _I _decided to make _you_ pancakes," he said, bringing forth a plateful of slightly burnt pancakes. She clapped her hands delightedly and he smiled as she wriggled out of his grasp.

"Yum," she said, taking a bite. Draco glanced at his watch.

"I'm sorry to say this Gin, but I have to get going. You'll be fine on your own, right?" Draco asked apologetically.

"I'll survive," she smiled at his concern. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and left.

Ginny sat on the bed, wondering what to do. Bored, she decided to go downstairs and read the newspaper. It had been ages since she'd had any news from the outside, and she was curious as to what she would find. She never got that far though, as the doorbell rang as soon as reached the bottom of the steps. Figuring it would probably be Draco, she threw open the door, giggling.

"Oh, hi Pansy," Ginny said, not bothering to keep the hate from showing in her voice.

"Is Draco here?" Pansy asked, examining herself in a small mirror, which she then closed with a snap, and returned to her bag.

"Nope," Ginny said, eyeing Pansy with distaste.

"I'll wait for him here then," Pansy said, smiling. _Oh crap, now what?_

"Actually, you can't, I'm afraid. I'm cleaning out the house, and it's a terrible mess. I doubt Draco would want anyone as important to him as you are to see the house in such disarray," Ginny invented wildly, before organizing her face into a _very _smug expression. "Well, if that's all…" Ginny shut the door in Pansy's face. Taking a deep breath, Ginny decided to upstairs and explore Draco's room. Going up three steps at a time, she arrived breathless, and walked into his room unhesitatingly. Laughing at her own daring, she began to pick through the mess. She found quite a few bras, no doubt left behind by past lovers, as they were all different sizes. She found a lot of trophies, and old newspapers, which she set aside. Then she found a box full of _Potter Stinks_ badges, which made her heart beat slightly faster but not as much as it would have months ago.

Ginny continued to look around, intrigued by the things she found. Suddenly, she heard quick footsteps behind her, and she turned around, startled—

A/N: so there's chapter scrolls up and checks 10… nd well uve read it by now.. hope u enjoyed! Review! (I am seriously getting angry lol.. lots of alerts but hardly nd reviews! Grrrr)

oh right, i almost forgot :P HAPPY BIRTHDAY xXfirexsoulXx! ;) i told you i would update today... it just took me a while haha


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: chapter 11… wow my longest fic EVER… im so proud of myself haha :P nyways, review! ;)

Chapter 11

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Just you know…" Ginny said vaguely. "cleaning."

"Right," Draco said disbelievingly. Ginny got up slowly.

"Sorry… I was bored and… I mean, not that this place is boring but I was…"

"Whatever," Draco said. "Erm, so are you going to get out now or what?" Ginny blushed, and picked her way through the mess.

"I'll be in my room," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Actually I need you to serve lunch today," Draco said, casually.

"We can just order—"

"I have a guest," he said.

"Pansy?" she asked, bitterly. Then, realizing what she had said, she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I mean, I'm tired… wanted to sleep in… you understand… not that I have anything against her or anything." Mortified, she went downstairs to prepare lunch, as Draco laughed his head off.

The doorbell rang, and for once, Draco got it. Ginny felt herself burning up inside as she heard them kissing passionately. Carefully avoiding looking at them, she set the food down on the table and ran upstairs before Pansy or Draco asked her to do something else.

She sat down on her bed feeling annoyed. Couldn't he see what kind of a girl Pansy was? She sighed. She really hated her… But it was obvious that Draco valued Pansy's company more than her own… or did he? Ginny decided to put it to the test. She got up and ran downstairs, her mind made up.

"Draco—" Ginny froze at the scene in front of her. Pansy was lying on the floor, half naked, as Draco caressed her body slowly, kissing her neck… Ginny suddenly understood how Narcissa had felt when she had played that horrible trick on her. Ginny's heart felt like it was being torn apart and that's when she understood something; she _liked _Draco… more than that, she _loved_ him… she _wanted_ and _needed_ him…

"Ginny," Draco gasped as he looked up. Ginny didn't stay to chat, running out of the room at full speed. She needed time to think… time to understand the rush of emotions she had just felt. Throwing open the door, she ran outside, where it had started to grow dark. She made her way through the gigantic maze that Draco referred to as "the garden" to the middle. Settling herself in the middle of a ring of beautiful flowers, she closed her eyes and thought.

"Ginny," a male voice said from behind her, moments later. "Wake up."

"I'm not asleep," she mumbled, keeping her eyes firmly shut. Draco sat down in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Ginny?"

"Mhmm?"

"Gin, are you _jealous_ of Pansy?" Heart beating furiously, Ginny tried to think of the best answer to this.

"Who, me? Jealous? Of course not," she forced a laugh. Draco seemed unconvinced.

"Ginny, do you _like_ me?"

"Yes, you're a great guy," Ginny said, faking a smile.

"I mean, do you like me as _more_ than a friend?"

"No, no…" Ginny finally opened her eyes.

"Well… I guess…"

"What?"

"I guess that means I have to rape you," Draco laughed, but Ginny didn't join in.

"Why?" she asked, wanting to make sure… to make sure…

"Ginny," he said, smiling boyishly. "I _like_ you… no… I _love _you…" Ginny opened her mouth in surprise as he reached over and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth as she responded in full. She ran her hands through his hair and he pulled her onto his lap…

A/N: So that's chapter 11… here's a warning: next chapter will be SOLELY adult content, so if you're uncomfortable you can just skip the next chapter.. you have been warned. Review ;)


	12. Chapter 13

A/N: okkkk chapter 13.. which is supposed 2 b an unlucky number.. so mayb it'll b crap.. who knows? jk jk ok REVIEW

Chapter 13

"Happy, my love?" Draco asked, grinning. She slapped his arm playfully and he kissed her lightly.

"Draco," she said, concern clouding her face. "What's going to happen with Pansy?"

"You know, Gin, she was just a… I don't know how else to put it… sex toy. It's not like it'll be hard for me to let go of her." Ginny's expression stayed the same.

"Is that what I am?" she asked, worriedly. He laughed.

"Of course not silly! I _love _you," he kissed her tenderly.

"How many times have you said _that_ to a girl?" she teased.

"A lot," he said truthfully. "But I only meant it once."

"Good," she laughed.

"There is one thing though," he said, abruptly.

"What?"

"I think it's best if we keep this secret… You know, because my parents only let me take you because they thought I would have a bit of fun with you, not get emotionally involved… they would take you away if they knew." Ginny agreed silently. "Which is why, you're going to have to act a little differently when they come over this afternoon."

"WHAT!" Ginny shouted, making him jump. "They're coming over this afternoon?"

"Only for a few hours," he promised. Ginny gritted her teeth.

"What do you mean, act differently?"

8888888888888

"How's it going Draco?" Lucius walked in, Narcissa at his side.

"Fine, fine."

"How's your little pet?" Lucius and Narcissa laughed, and Draco forced a weak smile.

"See for yourself: GINNY!" Ginny marched down the stairs, wearing a tight, short black dress that dipped extremely low, showing off her full breasts. She also wore an extremely large amount of make up.

"Master?" she asked, her eyes lowered, just as they had practiced. He grabbed her roughly by the waist and kissed her hard on the mouth. As he pulled away, he whispered a quick thank you in her ear, and she almost smiled.

"Well, it certainly seems like you've been enjoying it!" Lucius smiled, and Ginny flinched at being referred to as "it". "Maybe I'll even want a turn with her… kidding Narcissa." Narcissa eyed Ginny with distrust.

"Something to drink, father?"

"A firewhiskey, please." Ginny dutifully went to collect the drinks. When she came back, Narcissa was commenting on Draco's beautiful gardens.

"You _have_ to show me around, Draco!" Narcissa pleaded.

"Draco, show your mother the damn gardens… Don't worry about me, your friend will keep me company," Lucius winked at Draco. Draco shot Ginny a quick glance.

"Actually dad, I think it would be better if we _all_ went to look at the gardens… besides, I don't want to share my toys," Draco and his father laughed.

"It's my toy too, she wouldn't be here if it weren't for me, remember?" Draco felt sick at heart, but a small nod from Ginny told him it was ok, and that she would manage.

"All right, come along mother, be back in ten minutes," Draco said, leading his mother outside.

"Pour me another drink, will you?" Lucius asked Ginny once they were alone. Ginny grudgingly approached him with the bottle. As she bent down to pour it into the empty cup, Lucius seized her by the waist and put a hand down her dress. She screamed as he started fondling her breasts, ripping open the dress hungrily. She stumbled backwards, and Lucius pushed her all the way down to the ground, throwing himself on top of her. Quickly, she reached for the necklace Draco had given her just in case something like this happened. Holding it tightly as Lucius fumbled with his zipper, she said quickly: "_Protegimium da questo stranierus_." The necklace burnt hot around her neck and she screamed in pain, but Lucius didn't notice. His member was starting to stiffen.

"Come on," he growled. "I only have ten minutes!" Ginny continued to struggle against him, and Lucius punched her repeatedly to make her stop. She blacked out, just as she heard Draco run in, dragging his mother in behind him.

A/N: ok… I'll let you be the judge then.. and you can REVIEW and let me know :P


	13. Chapter 14

A/N: chapter 14 is now up… lol.. enjoy! Nd review.. or I'll never forgive any of you! EVER! (oh nd if you could dedicate your own fics 2 me, and put me on your favorite author/story list, that would be great too haha just kidding, unless you want to) (I KNOW you want to) (joke) (review!)

Chapter 14

"Draco?" Ginny asked weakly.

"I'm right here," Draco took her hand in his. She smiled.

"Where are your parents?"

"They left," he said bitterly. "I got here just before… just before it was too late. I was able to convince my bloody father that the only reason I didn't want him to do anything with you was because of how possessive I am about my belongings, and in the end mother's anger at him for trying anything with you at all was enough to make him leave with no hard feelings directed towards me."

"Good."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that to happen. How do you feel? Are you in pain? You were beaten up pretty badly, but I was able to get rid of all the bruises."

"I'll live," Ginny said, yawning. Suddenly, Draco gripped his arm in pain.

"I have to go," he managed. "He's… calling. If I… I don't go… soon… it'll get worse…" Ginny nodded, understandingly, and Draco disapparated. Ginny sighed, going back to sleep. That necklace had really saved her life.

88888888888

"I love you," Draco said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too," she smiled up at him.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you serious when you say that?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"Because one day, when times are safer, I want to marry you," Draco grinned, but Ginny didn't return the smile. A gasp left her lips as a sharp pain spread from her heart to her fingertips. Guilt overwhelmed her as she started to remember the only other person who had said that to her…

_"Ginny?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you happy this way?" Harry bent down and kissed her._

_"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy," she answered, slipping her arm around his waist._

_"Good, because one day, when I don't have a hundred Death Eaters on my back trying to kill me, I plan on marrying you," Harry smiled warmly, and happiness rose up in Ginny as she returned the smile._

_"I'll always love you," Ginny whispered, and Harry laughed._

_"As long as you don't get bored."_

_"Of what? Of being happy? Never…" Ginny reached over and ruffled his already messy hair. "Besides, we have many ways to entertain ourselves…"_

_"You're right," Harry said mischievously. "Though before we go do just that, I have to warn you, I want at least ten kids…"_

Ginny snapped back to reality to see Draco's concerned face.

"Something wrong?"

"No… I just had one of those flashbacks…" Ginny replied, shakily.

"And…"

"Yes, of course, marrying you would be great…"

"But…?"

"But nothing," she said firmly. Harry had abandoned her months ago, and she wouldn't sit and wait for him, pining away for him as he was obviously not doing for her.

A/N: not my best chapter, but oh well.. review anyway haha


	14. Chapter 15

A/N: ok, so you know how you always write R&R in ure fanfics, or jst REVIEW or plz review or review! or don't forget to review? well it's for a reason! It means you want 2 know wat ppl think about ure fic, 2 know if there's any point in writing more… so bear that in mind when u get to the end of this chapter, and when you see the place where it says "submit review"… :P on with the story haha

Chapter Fifteen

_"Make it stop… make it stop, oh please…" Ginny's fingers started to slip away from his hand._

_Harry's eyes widened as Ginny started to fall._

_"GINNY!" Harry pulled at Fawkes, willing the bird to go down, but the bird continued in its relentless flight west. "I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!"_

Ginny woke up sweating. She had been dreaming about that moment ever since Draco had asked to marry her. She guessed it was the guilt over forgetting Harry, but she tried not to think about it too much during the day.

"Nightmare again?" Draco asked, from beside her. She nodded, embarrassed. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. "Do you want to talk about it this time?" Ginny shook her head.

"I promise I won't laugh!" Draco smirked and she couldn't help laughing. His face sobered as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Don't you trust me Gin?" he said quietly. Ginny hesitated.

"Well it's really nothing… just stupid… but anyway I… I keep dreaming about my last moments with Harry, you know, before I was taken away…" Ginny gave a small cry as Draco let go of her abruptly and she fell back onto the bed.

"You're still dreaming about _that_ idiot? After all you have when you're here?" he asked furiously.

"I didn't before… the dreams started ever since you asked me to marry you, and then they've just… because Harry asked me to marry him once… brought back memories, I—"

"You were thinking of him when I asked you to marry me?" Draco interrupted.

"No, of course not… afterwards… but Draco, what does it matter? He abandoned me… You're the one I love now," Ginny begged him to see sense, but he brushed her aside.

"So wait, what about when he comes running back to you, then what? You jump right back into his bed?"

"Do you think I'm some kind of slut?" Anger rose up in Ginny now as well. "Look, I can't exactly control my dreams can I?"

"The fact that you're dreaming about him means that you still care about him."

"They're _nightmares_ Draco…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Don't you understand? It's hard for me too… I haven't had any contact with anyone… my family… my friends…"

"Harry," he added evilly. Ginny flinched.

"I love _you_," Ginny said, quietly. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because those are the same words you said to Harry, just months ago."

"Draco, please…"

"You know what, Ginny, I don't have to listen to this. Goodbye," Draco strode out of her room, leaving Ginny crying into her pillow.

She never found out where he went. But when he came back, he was obviously drunk.

"Draco! I've been so worried about you!" she went towards him, concern etched in her face.

"Get out of my way, _Weasley_," he laughed, and she was trying to lead him back to his room when the doorbell rang.

"Stay right there," she told Draco. She opened the door. "Pansy! I'm afraid that Draco can't see you right now. He's not in the right state…" Draco pushed her aside.

"Pansy! Come in, darling," he said, swaying slightly on the spot. Pansy walked in, smiling smugly at a horrified Ginny.

"I've missed you, Draco…" she was whispering in his ear. Ginny turned to go, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Just a second Ginny," Draco said, and a slither of hope found its way into her heart… _He'll tell me he loves me and that she has to go away… _

"Yes?" she said, attempting a smile.

"Get us some more drinks," he said coldly, before turning back to Pansy. Ginny's head hurt from not obeying right away, but she couldn't do it. She stood, frozen to the spot as he fondled Pansy's breasts, and then started to move downwards. Ginny's head was really hurting now, but no worse than her heart. Finally, as the pain tore her apart inside and outside, she collapsed to the floor in a deep faint.


	15. Chapter 16

A/N: so these are the last few chapters… this fic is drawing to an end… lol anyways review ;)

Chapter 16

Ginny's head was still aching when she woke up. She was still on the floor where she had passed out, but Pansy and Draco were nowhere to be seen. She made a sudden decision. First she went into the kitchen and made the drinks, to make her head stop hurting. Then she ran over to the closet close to the door. She opened it up and found Pansy's handbag. Opening it up, she took out Pansy's wand and quickly cast the spell that would release her from her binding to the house. She was free now. She could go wherever she wanted to.

She smiled weakly. She couldn't believe that she could finally leave, finally see her family, her friends… Harry? She didn't know. He hadn't come for her as he promised. She didn't know whether she wanted him back anymore. Did she want to leave though? Despite everything that had happened the night before, she still loved Draco. He had been drunk, after all, and hurt. But she had been hurt too, and he had refused to listen to her. She still couldn't believe that he'd go as far as sleeping with another girl to get back at her. Throwing down Pansy's wand, she decided she'd leave. She threw open the door and felt fresh air hit her in the face. Breathing in happily, she ran out, all the way to the gate.

She opened up the gate, and took her first step out of the boundaries of Malfoy's large estate.

"Ginny, wait!" She turned, startled. It was Draco.

"NO!" she shouted. She was so close to freedom… "Get away from me Draco! I'm leaving!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry… I was drunk, I was stupid…"

"You _slept_ with her Draco! Because I've had nightmares about Harry! It's not like I asked for them! What, you get drunk and sleep with Pansy every time we fight? I don't think so. I'm out of here. I freed myself from your stupid spell."

"Ginny… you haven't freed yourself from all the spells."

"What are you talking about?" she asked coldly.

"You're still bound to me," Draco said, quietly.

"What do you mean!" Ginny asked angrily. Draco came closer and touched her lightly where her heart was.

"Your love binds you to me, as mine binds me to you," he said softly. Ginny started crying silently.

"I don't want to be bound to you anymore," she whispered, moving away from him.

"You can't mean that," Draco said, taking her hand.

"I do mean it," she said, her voice unconvincing.

"Ginny, I love you… I love you… please, don't go away… please," Draco pleaded, and Ginny wavered slightly.

"I don't want to be your slave anymore," she said, hesitating.

"You wouldn't have to be, you can stay here of your own free will," he said, slowly guiding her back to the mansion.

"I'll stay," she said, and Draco gave a whoop of joy. "But Draco, if something like this happens again, then it's the end of us." Ginny opened the door and stepped back into the familiar entrance hall.

"Nothing will ever happen again," he promised.

"You also have to end it with Pansy, right now." Draco nodded. He would do anything to keep Ginny. Draco hugged Ginny, and she felt relief and happiness at the way things had eventually turned out. He kissed her tenderly, and as they broke the kiss, she decided to settle the second part of the promise right away.

"Pansy!" Ginny called, and Pansy made her way down the stairs, slowly.

"Draco!" she squealed happily.

"Sorry Pansy, it's over," he said coolly. Pansy's smile faded away quickly.

"You're joking right?" she asked, in a high pitched voice. Ginny leaned over and kissed Draco on the mouth, a satisfied smirk on her face. Pansy's eyes widened and Ginny had never seen her look so angry.

"You're leaving me for _her_?"

"We were never actually _together_…"

"You said… you said you'd marry me someday…" Pansy started sobbing.

"Pansy, I never said that. You're already married," he said exasperatedly.

"So we spend a great night together and you dump me the next day," she said, eyes flashing as anger replaced her sadness.

"I was drunk."

"I hate you!" she shrieked, reaching over to slap him. She missed, and this made her angrier.

"Pansy, calm down!"

"I bet you never told that little slut why Potter never came looking for her," she said, and Draco looked extremely uncomfortable as he pushed Pansy out the door. Ginny's eyes were confused as she looked from Draco to Pansy and then back again. Pansy noticed and laughed almost hysterically. "Thought so. Guess what Weasley, everyone thinks you're _dead_."

A/N: review!

VERY IMPORTANT: so, this fic is drawing to an end! muahahhahaha.. nyways, i like to hear what my readers want, soreview and tell me what you want to happen at the end: Ginny nd Draco, Ginny nd Harry, or Ginny nd... neither? Review nd tell me! This is important! I'll go with the majority, unless i get a rly good idea i just HAVE to try out, in which case.. well ill do what i want haha... but yeaahh review nd let me know everyone!


	16. Chapter 17

A/N: chapter 17.. ok you will need to know this: SEXUAL CONTENT TOWARDS END. If you are uncomfortable with that, read until you see this: 333. you can then start reading again when you see the next set of 333. dnt 4get 2 review :P

Chapter Seventeen

Ginny gaped at Draco, dumbstruck. Draco shut the door after Pansy, and looked down guiltily at the floor.

"She's lying… right?" Ginny said, once she had found her voice. Draco made a noncommittal sound and continued to avoid meeting her eyes. "Draco…?"

"I can explain," Draco said, his voice lacking conviction. Ginny backed towards the door.

"I'm out of here," she said, throwing open the door.

"Ginny, wait!" Draco suddenly came alive. "You don't know everything, please, you've got to listen!" Ginny paused, and looked back at Draco, sadly.

"I thought we really had something. You know, for a moment, we had everything going for us… everything was perfect. I even forgot about my family, my friends… Harry. But it wasn't real, Draco. It was just a fantasy, an illusion. It had to end sometime, right?"

"Wrong. It can go on, Ginny. Please, just hear me out. You don't know the full story…" Draco pleaded. Ginny laughed.

"The full story? A little late aren't we, Draco? I need to get away… to think… I don't know. Don't follow me," in less than five seconds, she was gone, both from the house and from Draco's life. For the first time in his life, Draco had no idea what to do.

88888888888

The first thing Ginny did was to call a man she knew was in charge of funerals.

"How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering… well you know, my dear friend Ginny Weasley passed away not too long ago, and I can't remember where she's buried… I'd like to pay a little visit…"

"Sorry, dear, but the body was never found. She was just assumed dead."

"What do you mean, assumed dead?"

"Well, there was an announcement in the Daily Prophet saying she was dead, and I suppose that with all the people dying these days, it didn't come out as much of a surprise. Especially with her being with Harry Potter and all."

"But how did the Daily Prophet…?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know that?" Ginny thanked the man and called the Daily Prophet.

"Excuse me, but I read an announcement stating that Ginny Weasley passed away… I'd like to know what the evidence of her death is."

"Let me just check," a voice said on the other end. "Yes, Ginny Weasley. Someone anonymous sent in the information. Well, they wouldn't do that unless it was true, would they? And no one's seen her since."

"Ok, thanks." Ginny sighed, desperately. She was dead to the world, and she had no idea what to do. She couldn't just pop in and say "hey everyone, I'm alive!". They'd think she was some form of dark magic and would probably kill her. She had to figure out another way… there _had_ to be a better way.

"Shit!" Ginny said as the first drops of rain started to fall. The rain started to mingle with her own tears, tears of despair and frustration. She truly felt as though the sky was crying as well. Ginny started to run as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she wanted to get away, get away from everything… her life, her worries… even her feelings.

She ran so quickly that she hardly noticed the log lying abandoned just a few feet away from her. She stumbled and tripped, landing in the mud.

"Looks like you need some help there," a hand reached out and pulled her up. Ginny looked up disbelievingly.

"Draco," she said, incredulously.

"I knew you wouldn't last long on your own," he sniggered. She made a sound that sounded like a half sob, half laugh.

"It's not my bloody fault it started raining," she muttered. They looked into each other's eyes, as they had that first day, and for a moment, it was as if they were back to being the best of friends. "How did you find me?" Ginny said, finally.

"My heart led me to you," said Draco.

"Be serious," Ginny said, tugging at his robes.

"I am," he said, his face sober. She rolled his eyes and he started laughing. "Come on Gin, do you honestly want to stay here in the rain? Please, just come home with me. We'll work things out."

"You know," she said thoughtfully. "I heard the best kisses are the ones given in the rain."

"Oh?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "Care to test that theory?" Ginny knew it was wrong, she knew she couldn't just let it all go that easily. But at that moment, she was beyond caring. All she knew was that she wanted Draco, no matter what he had done. Anything else could wait until the next day.

"Just promise you'll explain yourself later," she said sternly, and he nodded his agreement as he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Ginny let herself go completely.

333

Draco's hands started to wander as he explored her body. They pulled off each other's clothes almost impatiently. She ran her hands through his hair as he fondled her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples, while at the same time his fingers played with her private area. She moaned as he backed her up against a tree, and moved his tongue back up to her mouth where they shared another passionate kiss.

His head moved downwards once again and this time he went lower. His tongue started to probe her down there and she groaned, pushing his head closer to the core of her excitement. He gave a final thrust and then withdrew, and pushed her roughly to the ground, where she waited expectantly for the final moment of pleasure.

He pushed himself into her, slowly at first and then at a quicker rate, and they cried out in ecstasy as they reached climax.

333

"Draco?" Ginny asked, as they laid on the ground, spent.

"Yes?"

"Time to explain."

A/N: ookkk REVIEW

Oh nd I know im going to get a lot of reviews about how ginny gave in so easily to draco nd all… but I think she was just caught up in the moment… she was feeling lonely, alone.. afraid… and she just needed someone to show they cared… nd draco was doing that.. she's not REALLY letting him go nyway, coz she wants him to explain right after… nd he knows he cant avoid it, if he wants her back, which he does… so im sorry if it disappoints you, but welllll… thts just the way it is :P

VERY IMPORTANT: as this fanfic is drawing to a close, I want to know what YOU want as an ending… Ginny nd Harry, Ginny nd Draco.. or Ginny nd neither? So review if you feel strongly bout ny of these.. im going to see what the majority wants, and I'll try to stick to that, unless I get another one of my brilliant ideas and go with that.. so yeah.. ;) review


	17. Chapter 18

A/N: so I just want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewing… it is to you that I will dedicate this fic at the end :P so everyone.. REVIEW lol also, I know that you've had a lot of questions about what's going on in your reviews.. especially the draco-ginny-pansy triangle.. but be patient, this is where the explanation comes in :P also, I KNOW the chapters are short… but this is the only way I can update often, as I have a lot of work to do and don't have that much time :S so im sorry, but I don't think that will change soon.. I know it's annoying lol, but honestly, thts one thing I cnt rly change. :S:S sry! Btw, you might have difficulties understanding this chapter if you haven't read book six. SPOILER: a horcrux is one of those things you use to put a part of your soul in, so that if someone kills you, you can carry on living because they haven't destroyed that other part of your soul. You have to destroy all the person's horcruxes and then kill them, to actually kill them haha.. Voldemort has used these.

Chapter Eighteen

Draco sighed, and looked up at her expectant face tiredly.

"I am going to explain everything." Ginny didn't say anything. "The only thing I ask of you, is that you don't interrupt." Ginny nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should get dressed first though?" Ginny suggested, pointing to the clothes that lay in a heap not too far away. They slipped on their clothes in silence. Draco thought about what he was going to say, and how she was going to take it. Finally, when they were fully dressed, he got out his wand. It pained him to see that Ginny had flinched slightly. _Doesn't she trust me?_ Draco thought angrily. _She's probably right though…_

"_Impertiens Duens,_" he muttered. Ginny gasped as they were enveloped by what looked like _half_ a bubble.

"What does it do?"

"It makes us invisible to other people. It also makes our conversation go unheard."

"Can I get out if I want to?" Ginny said, almost suspiciously.

"If you touch it, it'll pop."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, umm… are you going to…?"

"Sorry, yeah." Draco's felt like he had lost his voice. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. Ginny seemed to sense he needed help, as she came up closer to him, and gave him a reassuring hug. It gave him the strength he needed. "Well. Alright. Maybe I should start from the beginning? So you were with Potter, flying overhead. Bellatrix was firing spells at you… and Potter. Though she was aiming for Harry, obviously, she got you. You blacked out."

"I know all of this."

"Please, just wait. When you were unconscious, the Dark Lord called us to a meeting point, where we had to decide what to do with you. It was agreed that you would be used as a trap to get Potter, and kill him. However, in the days that you were unconscious, something unexpected happened."

"Harry got the last Horcrux," Ginny said, her eyes widening.

"Exactly. Of course, if we used you as a trap to kill him, Potter might kill the Dark Lord instead. No one wanted to risk that—"

"Why would Voldemort have to be there at all?" Ginny interrupted, as Draco flinched at the sound of his master's name.

"He wants to be the one to kill him. So anyways, the Dark Lord decided that before facing Potter, he wants to find something that will make dying impossible for him… another Horcrux would be very hard… anyways, until then, you would stay under close—"

"Has he found a way yet?" Ginny said abruptly.

"What happened to no interrupting?" he said teasingly, but she didn't smile. "No, he hasn't, not yet. ANYWAYS, until then, you would stay under the close supervision of one of his Death Eaters: Lucius Malfoy. To avoid Harry coming looking for you, and killing Lucius, and maybe finding out the Dark Lord's secret hiding place, the Dark Lord had my father give the Daily Prophet an anonymous tip saying that you were dead.

"It was assumed true, and proven right when you stayed missing. We thought Potter would figure it out, but I suppose he didn't. And… that's it, really…" Draco finished lamely.

"No that is _not_ bloody it! Did you know about me being "dead" to the world when I came to live with you?"

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry for not telling you, I really am… but the first days I didn't really care enough about you to let you know… and after that, when we became better friends, I didn't want to spoil what we had… and later I was just too happy to even remember, really…"

"Just slipped your mind, did it?" Ginny said hotly.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I thought you'd be so mad you wouldn't want to talk to me… If I could go back and change it, I would," Draco said apologetically.

"It's okay, I guess… I mean, that makes sense."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"No. Yes. Well, maybe, but it's a different kind of question."

"Go ahead, shoot."

"I just need to know. Pansy, how much did she mean to you, exactly? _How could you_ just do it with her, and then jump into my bed ten minutes later? I mean, I know that I didn't really care then, but it's really starting to bother me. Like, you said she was just a sex toy, but was there any other reason? Do you love her, or what?" said Ginny quickly, as though she wanted to rid herself of these thoughts as soon as possible.

"Ok, I suppose those are fair questions."

"Damn right they are," she growled. Draco sighed.

"I won't pretend that Pansy didn't mean anything to me, because after all, we've been friends since school, haven't we? But I can't say I love her, or that we're best friends or anything like that. She's just someone I like to have fun with... well used to, I don't need her now that I have you, do I?"

"That doesn't actually answer my question though. First of all, if you've been "friends" since school, why was it so easy to let go of her as soon as I asked you to?"

"Well, it wasn't really. But at that point I would have done anything to keep you, including giving her up. And I mean, it's not like we really ever _talked_… we just did other stuff, so we weren't even really friends… just erm… partners."

"Well?"

"What?"

"If you "loved" me so much, why did you do it with me just minutes after you did it with her? Couldn't you just… I don't know… wait?"

"Well, Ginny, just think of it this way. Did I _ever_ do _anything_ with Pansy after we were together, like intimately, and in love?"

"Well…"

"Apart from when I was drunk," Draco cut in hastily.

"No."

"Exactly. The time I did, like right before we ourselves did, was just to get you jealous, really. I already liked you, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure that you liked me, as more than a friend… I know it was stupid, but I couldn't really think of another way…"

"Yeah, because _asking_ would be way too hard, right?" said Ginny sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I really am… if I could take it back, don't you think I would? I just had to be sure…"

"It's ok, I mean we weren't actually together, so it's not like you were cheating on me or anything like that. No use crying over spilt potion."

"Are we ok now?"

"I don't know. How am I supposed to let everyone know I'm alive?" Ginny said, wringing her hands frustratingly.

"You can't do that!" there was urgency in Draco's voice now. "You can't tell _anyone_ Ginny!"

"What are you on about?"

"Don't you understand! It would ruin everything! First of all, _I_ would be dead, for letting you escape when you're such an important part of the Dark Lord's plan. Second of all, he would find you, and kill you, or place you under the close surveillance of someone far worse than my parents… Ginny, you just can't risk that happening! I can't let you do that," Draco said, willing her to understand.

"I can't be dead forever Draco! What happens when he finds a way to stay immortal? What, I let him use me as a trap to kill Harry, and then let myself be killed as well? I don't think so!" Ginny said angrily.

"I'll protect you from him! I can say I still want you as a maid or whatever…"

"What about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"Draco! He's one of my best friends… he's… he's…" Ginny searched in vain for the right word. "I just can't let him die," she said finally. "I could never forgive myself if I did."

"What do you want me to _do_, Ginny?"

"I don't know, Draco… I understand that telling people I'm alive would be a bad idea right now… but I can't just sit and wait for something to happen!" Ginny turned to him, anguished. "Why do you follow him Draco?"

"Who?" Draco asked, nonplussed.

"VOLDEMORT! He's evil! He kills innocent people… he… he… he's horrible!" Ginny shouted. Draco flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"I obey him because I have to. Because I know that if I don't, I'll pay with my life. I don't have a choice!"

"Yes you do! You can stop, you can join the Order, you can…"

"No. That might be ok with Harry Potter, but not with me. Besides, do you think I'll be welcomed with open arms? After Snape betrayed Dumbledore? Huh? Think of who you're speaking to! Draco Malfoy! Enemy of Harry Potter since forever!"

"I would tell them… I would defend you!"

"Sorry Ginny, but that'll never work." Suddenly, the bubble around them seemed to shake, as though it were about to break.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, instinctively reaching for his hand.

"I don't know! Someone on the outside must have sensed it! They're trying to break through it!" Draco started sweating profusely. "I…can't…hold them…o-off…for m-much…lo-longer! On…three…I'll let go…we'll disapparate…ok?" Ginny nodded her agreement. Who could it be? Surely it wouldn't… it couldn't… could it?

"ONE!" Ginny shouted. The bubble was close to collapsing. "TWO!"

"THREE!" Draco suddenly screamed, and clutched his arm. Determinedly, Ginny took his arm, and disapparated, without even looking at the person or people who had been trying to break through the barrier Draco had set…

A/N: REVIEW! remember to tell me who you like better… Harry or Draco? .. or possibly neither haha ;) oh nd also: HAHA you can't complain.. this chapter is waaaaaaaaay longer than my usual ones ;) im so proud :D!


	18. Chapter 19

A/N: enjoy ;) Last chapter… sniff sniff.. ive made it waaaay longer than my usual chapters because, of course, it's the last one.. nd yeah.. :P nyways, dnt 4get 2 review.. dedications r at the end.

Chapter 19

They landed right outside Draco's mansion, and Ginny hurriedly opened the door. She dragged Draco inside, where he lay screaming on the floor.

"Draco!" Ginny shouted, horrified. "Tell me what to do! What do I have to do! Draco!" Draco wasn't answering. He was now rolling around on the floor, clutching his arm in pain. Thinking quickly, Ginny ran over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. Saying his parent's address clearly, she felt the usual dizzy sensation before seeing a familiar living room.

"Narcissa! Lucius! Narcissa! Narcissa!" said Ginny desperately. No one answered. Ginny continued to call for them until her voice started to become hoarse. She returned to Draco, who was now panting slightly, though the pain seemed to be ebbing away.

"He's gone, Ginny… He's gone…" Draco said, his face in his hands.

"Who's gone? Voldemort?" asked Ginny.

"Yes… yes… Voldemort's gone…" Draco said, as Ginny gasped. It was the first time she'd heard him speak Voldemort's name, a true sign of his death. Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"He's gone! He's gone!" she cried out joyfully. She bent down and kissed Draco happily, taking no notice of the miserable expression on his face. Suddenly the door burst open. Draco was up on his feet in seconds, the pain now having left him completely.

"Potter," Draco sneered.

"Good to see you too, Draco." Ginny's breath caught. There, standing in the doorway, was the man she'd been waiting for for the past few months; Harry Potter.

"Harry?" she whispered, shocked.

"Stay right there Ginny, don't worry about a thing!" Harry's reassuring voice came from her left. Draco snorted.

"Should I be afraid, Potter?" he laughed derisively.

"If you've got any sense left you'd try to run," Harry said unflinchingly.

"How can you even suggest that? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be _brave_!"

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted at once.

"Protego!" Draco said, just as quickly. Harry ducked just as the spell flew towards him. Ginny continued to stand against the wall, unable to move.

"You can't win, Draco. I was better than you in school, and I'm better than you now. Even if you did get away, where would you go? You have no friends left. Everyone knows you for what you are, a filthy Death Eater!" Harry said hatefully.

"Oh yeah? Well if that's the worse fate, then let me go!" Draco laughed and Harry aimed another spell at him, which Draco dodged. "Losing your touch are you?"

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, and this time his spell hit his target. Draco fell to the ground, stunned. Harry sent green sparks out the window and then rushed over to Ginny, who was looking at Draco's body, appalled. Harry slipped his arms around her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I've missed you, Gin," he grinned. Ginny smiled weakly. Then, as her mind sorted through her memories at a breathtaking speed, she pulled away abruptly.

"Where have you _been_, Harry?"

"Everyone thought you were dead… I saw you fall, and next thing I know, the Daily Prophet was saying you were dead. I only found out you were alive when we looked through Lucius Malfoy's memories, and we found out that you were actually here, enslaved. That was right before I finished off Voldemort, of course. After that I used a tracking spell, and found out where you were. I used a spell to bring you to me, but you were protected by some unknown force, and so I decided to come straight here."

"So he's… really dead?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, for real this time," Harry laughed, and pulled her close to him. Ginny's emotions were tangled up, and she couldn't make herself undo the knot… not yet anyway. "How are you, anyway? Were you hurt?" Harry's concerned face looked down at her. She managed a small shake of the head as she remembered that had actually had a great time at the Malfoy mansion… a great time…

"I'm fine."

"Ready to come home? Everyone will be thrilled. Ron was out of his mind with worry, you know."

"Yeah." Harry bent down and kissed her on the lips, his tongue searching her mouth. Ginny couldn't help noticing how awkward it felt, how different from…

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry said, breaking away from her kiss.

"Of course," she said, unconvincingly. Just then Tonks, Remus, and Ron came running in. After making sure that Ginny was in fact, alright, they spirited Draco's body away to Azkaban. Ginny sighed. Life was going to be very different now.

88888888888

"Coffee, Gin?" Harry asked. She'd been home three months now, but it felt like much longer. And she still couldn't help jumping at his voice, unaccustomed to his company as opposed to the lanky blonde that had filled her heart not too long ago. Ginny couldn't help but notice how _nice_ Harry was being, almost as though he felt guilty over something.

"Harry, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, her voice distant.

"No, why would there be?" he asked, startled.

"Just wondering." Just then, they heard a knock on the door and Harry, looking immensely relieved, went to get it.

"Parvati! How erm nice of you to drop in! You'll be wanting to see Ginny of course?" Parvati walked in, wearing a revealing dress and a _very_ surprised facial expression.

"Yes, erm… how are you then?" Parvati asked Ginny uncertainly, throwing questioning glances at Harry. Ginny looked from one to the other, and suddenly she understood. She giggled.

"Is something… going on between the two of you?" Ginny asked.

"Erm… no?" Harry said, looking her over in a calculating way.

"Oh come on Harry, she's not _stupid._ Sorry Ginny, but while everyone thought you were dead… Harry and I hit it off… but it was about two months later, so he stayed faithful for a while and all… we were supposed to get married this week actually, but Harry's been afraid to tell you as he thought the shock might prove to be too much for you. Well, there it is…" Parvati finished off lamely. Ginny couldn't help admiring her for the strength it must have taken for her to wait two months while Harry continued to live with Ginny…

"I'm really sorry Ginny… I just thought you were really gone… and Parvati was there for me… I know we were going to get married, and that this might be hard for you… but… I love Parvati now. It wouldn't be fair to you or me if we stayed together…"

"It's perfectly ok," Ginny said, cutting him off.

"It is?" Harry said, taken aback.

"It so happens that I also fell in love with someone else… and even though we were really happy together, I don't know if we could ever go back to being like that again, even if we tried… I think we've both changed a lot…" Harry nodded, understandingly, and Ginny noticed he had taken Parvati's hand. She felt a slight pang when she thought of Draco, all alone in a cell.

"You're invited to the wedding, of course!" Parvati said brightly, now that she saw that Ginny was actually fine with it. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me… but now, if you don't mind, there's somewhere I have to be… and I think you didn't come here just to talk anyway," Ginny laughed as Parvati blushed. Ginny hugged Harry and Parvati and left the house, glancing up at the sky as she did so.

"Hope it doesn't rain," she muttered under her breath. She was glad that Harry and Parvati were together now. Over the past two months she had realized how different she was from Harry, and the idea that they weren't right for each other had sprung to mind quite often. She supposed that she had had to be with Harry once again to understand this, because otherwise she would have continued to waste time wondering of what could have been. Of course, the fact that he was with Parvati meant she felt less guilty about being with Draco, and that the break up was a friendly one.

She suddenly felt reckless; as though she wanted to do something wild and crazy… maybe hook up with some random guy… But no… she knew that wouldn't satisfy her… not even close… there was only one thing that would…

Ginny apparated into the Minister of Magic's office.

"Rufus," she said, smiling. "I think it's time for me to call in some favors..."

88888888888888

"What are you doing here?" Draco's voice echoed through the room. Oh, how she'd missed that voice…

"Minister gave me permission to visit."

"Harry not keeping you entertained?" Draco said bitterly.

"We broke up Draco… I realized something wasn't right between us… and he agreed." Ginny was edging nearer to him.

"Took you long enough," he said gruffly, but Ginny could already feel him warming up to her.

"How've you been?" she asked quietly.

"Ok… I mean, I'm getting along splendidly with the Dementors," he said sarcastically, and Ginny noticed the slightly haunted look he had in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry," she whispered. "I should have helped you… I could have protected you…"

"You couldn't have done anything without getting put in here yourself," he said fiercely.

"I still wish… but anyways, we don't have much time Draco, I'm going to get you out of here. You've got to hold on to my arm, and repeat _exactly_ what I say."

"But how do you…?"

"The minister owed me a favor… and there's an incantation that can get us out of here which was made up for security purposes…" Ginny said impatiently. "Now repeat, _Portus Me Duori di Aquiens._" Ginny was gone in a flash, and dumbfounded, Draco repeated the words carefully. Next thing he knew, he was standing on what seemed to be a tropical island.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around at the new surroundings.

"No clue. But it doesn't matter. We won't be staying here long anyway."

"_We_? You mean you're staying with me? Willing to live life on the run?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"You didn't think I'd just leave you on your own, did you! You're not getting rid of me that easily! Think of the excitement! Besides, I set you free, they'll be looking for me too, though Rufus said he'd give me a 48 hour head start. We won't even have to run forever, just until all this has died down a bit, then we can start living normally again… erm… we might need different identities though…" Ginny paused, deep in thought.

"And you don't care about any of this?" Draco said, skeptically.

"Don't you understand? All I want is to be with you! I don't care if we have a million ministry officials after me if we're happy together!" Ginny smiled, and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. Draco resisted for only a second before responding passionately.

"I love you," Draco said, ruffling her hair fondly. Ginny gazed deeply into his icy blue eyes.

"I love you too," she said softly, and they shared another kiss.

"So," Draco said, breaking off. "What now?"

"What do you think?" Ginny said, grinning. "We live happily ever after, of course!"

And as they sat there, holding hands and simply enjoying their time together, they both knew it would be true…

THE END

A/N: so there it is, the END… lol I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Nd now… for DEDICATIONS

This fic is dedicated especially to: me :P lol jk jk read on

First of all, for the person who inspired me to write the fic in the first place… Nikki Flynn.. yeah read her fic "All in the Game of Love" :P I luvd it ;) nd it's where I got the initial idea for this fic from… it's another "ginny works for the malfoys" fic, but it's pretty different, so yeah, enjoy!

LuvSeanFarris: well, u haven't reviewed much for this fic, but I know uve been reading it as u hav it in ure story alerts… nd u reviewed for my very first fic (which was complete crap:P) but nyways, it's partly thanks to you that I kept writing, coz u were the first person to review… so thx! This fic is dedicated 2 u too :P

Misses-Charlie-Weasley: yeah… you inspired me loads too… :P u always had sumthing good to say, nd I could jst rly tell tht u liked this fic.. which made me feel.. great :P nd yeah if I keep writing after this, it will be thanks to you as well

Don't-call-me-ma'am: I luvd ure input… nd.. what cn I say.. u jst always reviewed, nd I knew I could count on you for that :P so thx ;) nd u see! I wrote a pretty long chapter in the end! Happy now:P

Mrs. Ashley Felton: what cn I say :P I must b a great writer bcoz u seemed to luv all my chapters hahaha :P thx 4 the enthousiasm.. it's what kept me updating ever two days ;)

Luvd ure witch weekly idea… nd I am NOT evil! Well.. not THAT much

Blackrose2010- u reviewed quite a lot :P thank u so much! Haha.. honestly.. all three together? Like that would ever happen lol :P yes, im sure harry nd draco would b best friends loooool nyways, u were a great reviewer.. hahaha stupid pansy and her stupidness.. I agree :P loool we shared a few laughs! thx 4 the inspiration nd im so glad u reviewed… ;)

Sunsun18: well you just luvd my fic so much u were rly an inspiration.. honestly u r my number one fan :P haha jk jk lol but im glad u liked nyway ;)

Dracoandme: yessss my favorite reviewer! LOL thx 4 everything :P

Hippogriffluvr- u definitely thought right :P thx 4 reviewing! Nd im glad u liked ch 15/16 so much, they were among my favorites 2 ;)

XHpGirl91X- sry it didn't end the way you wanted it to! But you know, majority ruled nd all.. but I hope you liked nyway :P thx a lot 4 ure support hehe

Nd now, everyone else.. thx soo much! This is dedicated to all of u too :P Thx 4 making this fic wat it is! I wrote it all 4 u guys! LOL hope u all enjoyed it! ;) thx 4 ure reviews!

Lara17- glad you liked!

Harrypotterchick4ever- hey, he still has a future! Tho mayb not the one you wanted :P

Angelfire313- well, u were lucky, u got to read like 18 chapters in one go haha thx 4 reviewing!

Dragon143- well you really made me laugh with the whole ps. Draco thing hahaha thx 4 the review nd for the laughs :P

Sidlovesnancy1979- im glad it started to make sense to you :P I know it was confusing at times… but hey, it turned out ok :P thx 4 the reviews

Ange de l'eau- lol well you got your wish about draco haha

Siren34- I luvd ure theories on what was going to happen :p a lot of them really got me thinking.. so thx ;)

Kyaras girl- well it was ginny nd draco like u wanted it 2 b haha

Kat- glad u like!

Summerlandlover- thx 4 ure advice nd reviews :P

Sparklystar488- GINNYDRACO haha :P ure wish was granted ;)

Kasey07- well, as you can see, I used your idea in the end :P great minds think alike haha

Tearful Sins- (luv ure penname) glad u liked/reviewed!

Jka1- glad u enjoyed!

CJ Pruitt- thx 4 reviewing!

QueenBee11- glad u enjoyed the fic!

Zephyrlight- see? The twists weren't so nasty after all haha

Crystal Moon Magic- sry if it seemed rushed.. but yeah I told u y.. nd yeah sry harry didn't get a good kick :P

RecklessFire: Ginny and Harry DID NOT get together ;P so u cn relax now:P glad u enjoyed!

Natalie: thx 4 the review hahaha

Danidani: hope the excuse was good enough:P

HarryGinnyfan23: looool there u go.. Ginny+Draco.. wow everyone seemed to want them together… except JK Rowling of course :P

xXfirexsoulXx- I luv cliffies lol! Thx 4 the review

The Blood of the Wind- thx 4 ure advice.. sry I didn't slow down the fic but im on a tight schedule soooo.. hope u enjoyed nyways :P

Felton118: thx 4 the review!

O5Brownc-glad u liked!

Acey- glad u enjoyed! Thx 4 reviewing!

TrinityPeterson- thx 4 the review!

Skye- I agree. It's a great story LOL

Mxfan214-thx 4 the review!

Babi-gurl-chels- Draco saved her in the end.. well actually she saved him.. still, almost same thing :p

HPGirl- thx 4 all the reviews!

A girl- glad ure enjoying!

XmalfoysgirlX- I kept writing! But erm I had to stop.. coz the fic ended haha glad u liked

Coldflamez-glad u liked!

Burnt-spagehtti-451- lol glad u enjoyed

The-perfect-prism-hope u got it in the end! Thx 4 the reviews!

FreetheElves- haha u made me laugh.. thx 4 ure reviews :P

RobbiesOnlyOne-thx 4 reviewing!

Blossom190-thx 4 the review!

Tequieronada- hope ch 18 explained everything! Glad u enjoyed

Malfoyfreak- glad u liked! Keep dancing around :p

Intrigued Fan- glad ure intrigued :P

Blonde-gym-chick- glad u enjoyed! Ure guess was wrong haha :P it was draco not pansy :P guess ure not a psychic like me:P lol jk

Chayabell- yeah.. a lot more :P

Bloodcrested- (luv the penname) glad u liked!

jOdiibaBeSzz- glad u liked… wow it took me like 10 minutes to type out ure penname hahaha erm yeah I no im an idiot I shud hav copy-pasted :p

Amy- hope u didn't' hav 2 sit 2 long:P glad u liked

Vampiress21-thx 4 the review!

ApparentHeir1991-thx 4 the review :P glad u enjoyed the fic!

Rachel-thx 4 the review!

Lovage- I updated! Yay :P

Shero- thx 4 reviewing LOL my first reviewer! WOW u started it all.. THX

Celtic3000-glad u liked! I think ure questions were answered

Readingfreak997-glad u enjoyed!

m-thx 4 the review!

niqniq9292-thx 4 ure review!

scholcomp25-hope u enjoyed this chapter :P

nd yeah.. thts it :P thx 2 everyone! Ure reviews were great.. honestly! They kept me going :P nd as I said before, I luvd writing this, nd ure input was great.. nd hey, a lot of the reviews rly made me laugh:D so thank you thank you thank you ;)

ps. tear tear


End file.
